gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGE-B790 Genoace
The RGE-B790 Genoace is the main mobile suit for the Earth Federal Forces which appeared in the Flit Arc of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. The unit is piloted by Largan Drace. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Genoace is a mass production mobile suit used by the Earth Federal Forces. It is a highly versatile machine and characterized by a clear blue visor covering the front of the head and internal sensors."Genoace" Assembly Instruction Manual, 1/144 scale HG Gundam AGE, No.3, Bandai, (2011) It was rolled out at the same time as the Earth Federation military begin to battle the UE.Gundam.info A wide variety of customized units currently exist. The Genoace's frame is based on the Desperado's."Great Mechanic DX" 18, Futaba-sha , 2011. ISBN 978-4575464603. In terms of combat, the standard armed Genoace's performance is significantly inferior compared to Vagan mobile suits such as the Gafran and Baqto. However by equipping more powerful weapons like the DODS Gun, it becomes capable of destroying Unknown Enemy units. Armaments ;*Beam Spray Gun :The Genoace's primary armament, it fires a blast of charged particles. Despite being a beam weapon, the beam spray gun is not powerful enough to damage the armor of Vagan mobile suits. The shots of the Beam Spray Gun are about as powerful as a tank shell.Gundam AGE Novel 1, pages :42-43 ;*Shield :The Genoace's defensive armament. A fairly standard shield mounted on the left forearm. :;*Heat Stick ::The Genoace's close-combat armament, it is stored in the shield. Like the beam spray gun, the heat stick has little to no effect against any Vagan mobile suits. The length of the heat stick is about that of the forearm and the end is sharpened into a point, making it most effective as a stabbing weapon.A commander type Genoace carried a trial version of the AGE-1's beam saber. Gundam AGE novelization, page 75 ;*DODS Gun :A mass produced beam weapon of the Gundam AGE-1's DODS Rifle. Although not as powerful as the DODS Rifle, it still has enough power to take down most Vagan mobile suits in one shot.Gundam AGE novelization, page 75''Kadokawa Shoten'', February 1, 2012 "Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (Novel)" Ukyo Kodachi. ISBN 978-4-04-100147-9. History Since its development the Genoace has served as the main mobile suit of the Earth Federal Forces and one of the many weapons deployed against UE attacks. However even 15 years after the UE's first appearance the Genoace has yet to claim a single victory. However one such Genoace would continue to be used by Largan Drace in 115A.G. in battle against the UE. This unit was gradually improved over time inheriting partial resistance to the UE's beam weaponry through a beam coating originally derived for the Gundam and a DODS Gun, in place of the unit's standard Beam Spray Gun. Through these upgrades and the apparent skill of its pilot, the Genoace was able to destroy a Gafran unit during the UE's attack on the Minsry Colony. Even though it was outdated, The Genoace was still remained service during the year A.G 123 where it took part in protecting the Toludin Base. Variants *'RGE-B790CF Genoace Fox Custom' *'RGE-B790CK Kotetsu Genoace' *'RGE-B790CW Genoace Custom' **'RGE-B890 Genoace II' ;*RGE-B791 Genoace Type 791 :A variant that only appears in the Gundam AGE novel, it also referred to as "Home Capital Type." It is armed with a pair of head-mounted 60mm vulcans and a beam gatling gun. It can be configured to function as a Cannon or Sniper type. ;*RGE-B790A Genoace Assault :A modified Genoace equipped with a Gundam-class chest-plate. It carries an experimental beam dagger similar to the G-Exes', and was effective against the ovv-a Baqto. It had a limited operating time due to reduced propellant. ;*RGE-B791C Genoace Cannon :A heavy artillery variant known as the "Genoace Cannon" appears in the Gundam AGE novel. It is armed with a back-mounted 30-cm rail cannon and deployed at Arinston base. It is later equipped with armor-piercing ammunition. It is operated by the 8th Space Fleet and used in the operation to capture Ambat. ;*RGE-B790 Genoace Commander Type :A commander-type Genoace painted in moss green colors. It was armed with a trial beam dagger developed for the AGE-1 Gundam. It was operated by lieutenant Kleine. Gallery Ms 04l.jpg.gif|RGE-B790 Genoace 564G4N1A.png N6G54NA5674.jpg|Earth Federation Forces 8th Space Fleet, Special Detachment forces Genoace 2.jpg Genoace dager.jpg Genoace dods.jpg Genoace gun.jpg Genoace catapult.jpg genoace Dods gun.jpg Genoace.jpg Genoace gc collection.jpg Genoace GCC.jpg Genoace Carddass.png Genoace GB Try Age.png Genoace AG Try Age.png Genoace Try Age 1.png Genoace Try Age 2.png Genoace Try Age 3.png Genoace Try Age 4.png Genoace AGE Book Devices.jpg Genoace Gundam Versus.png Age 1 & Genoace.png Img genoace.jpg Gunpla Ag-genoace.jpg|AG 1/144 RGE-B790 Genoace (2011): box art Hg-ag-genoace.jpg|HG 1/144 RGE-B790 Genoace (2011): box art Trivia *Though this was never seen in the anime, the HG Genoace comes with a beam saber blade that can be used in place of the Heat Stick's point. *The Genoace's role to the Earth Federal Forces is very similar to that of the RGM-79 GM to the Earth Federation Forces in the Universal Century timeline. **This is also reflected in the model number, which may be a reference to the GM. References External links *RGE-B790 Genoace on MAHQ.net